


basic instinct

by master_ofthe_winds



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Making Out, Not beta-read, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_ofthe_winds/pseuds/master_ofthe_winds
Summary: Severa puts a hand on her chest, and for a second Lucina's sure her girlfriend can feel her heartbeat - it's cheesy, awfully so, but Lucina can't help but to be sentimental in this case.





	basic instinct

**Author's Note:**

> title's taken from basic instinct by the acid, this was supposed to fit it but it barely does lol  
> will i ever stop translating my old works? probably not /language problems intensify
> 
> anyways, this is basically them making out and talking wow
> 
> also theres a m!robin/chrom reference. sorry not sorry 
> 
> hope u enjoy!

Lucina shuts her eyes.  
She shudders, her lashes shake, her eyelids twitch; she's gone through many more things, yet simple caresses left her lungs empty, yearning for oxygen the same way she longed for touch.  
Severa puts a hand on her chest, and for a second Lucina's sure her girlfriend can feel her heartbeat - it's cheesy, awfully so, but Lucina can't help but to be sentimental in this case. The redhead carefully slides a finger over the princess's face, barely touching it, as if drawing patterns in the air that Lucina can feel, until she stops on the other girl's lips, pressing on them slightly and drawing out a shaky exhale.  
'So why are you shaking like that?' Severa's voice, slightly annoyed, as usual, echoes in the tent, surrounding Lucina; the latter smiles blearily, already being relieved - Severa's silence never signifies anything good.  
Their lips meet in a dry kiss; Lucina presses her chapped lips up against Severa's insistently before the latter pushes her down, now almost lying on top of the other girl and bringing the princess's arms above her head. The kiss ends as quickly as it started; Lucina breaks the kiss and gasps, coming up for air, her eyes open wide as she exhales.  
Severa brings her hand under the layers of Lucina's clothes, feeling the hipbone; her other hand is on Lucina's neck, pressing weakly and slightly depriving the other girl of oxygen, which she, for some reason, finds _sweet._ Severa's gaze is passive aggressive, as usual, and Lucina can feel the force in her otherwise tender touches. There's something in them; something so raw, almost animalistic, yet loving.  
Something so Severa.  
'And why do you, the 'Exalts,' have these weird markings in your eyes?' she spits out as Lucina smiles, 'It's kinda obvious that all of you are royals. Besides, I don't remember seeing a mark like this in your father's eye.'  
'He has one on his shoulder. And on that one weird swimsuit Anna gave him.'  
Severa cringes; Lucina laughs.  
'Ew, the only one who liked it was Robin, really,' she puffs her cheeks almost comically and turns her gaze away, 'speaking of him... Remember these awful wood carvings with his face? So, why the heck would you get one? Now I'm forced to be watched and silently judged by the Ylissean royal tactician who happens to be my girlfriend's father as I make out with her.'  
Severa cringes again, her head lying on the other girl's chest, this time eyeing the wood carving behind them, as Lucina chuckes.  
There's a short moment of silence between them.  
'You know, if there was one with your face, I'd get it, too. And that yukata fit you very well.'  
Expecting a comically annoyed cry from Severa, Lucina was amazed when it didn't come. Instead, the redhead was... snoring. Lucina smiles and runs her fingers through Severa's hair as she sleeps.  
So maybe they'll figure out this future, this fate, perhaps, they'll turn all the tables...  
...together.

**Author's Note:**

> oh man i love these two so much.. and i have like 20 or someth unfinished drafts im sorryyyyyyyyy ill finish em..
> 
> if u wanna hit me up or request a fic(haha funny), go check my instagram thats gon be fillee up w memes n doodles in the future - its @nuudl_ ! or pm me @ tumblr, im edge-nudl 
> 
> thanks for reading this!


End file.
